Team Allied Guardians Alliance
http://usera.imagecave.com/WR82/bannercopyhn1.png http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e40/WR82/tagapy4.jpg Introduction: The Face of TAGA Loyalty, Fraternity, Honor. The principles of Team Allied Guardians Alliance. The face of the small yet fast-growing Team Purple alliance is one of solid yet decisive strength, yet TAGA has gone through several tests in its young life, and surmounted these obstacles, on a path to stable international relations, a devoted and growing member base, and a firm government. The Development of TAGA TAG Gaming Clan TAGA began as a fairly large and repectable gaming clan, known as TAG, or Team Allied Guardians. Most of TAG had been members on the older nation simulation game NationStates, and when CyberNations was discovered, members began signing up quickly due to NationStates's lack of participation on behalf of TAG members. Quickly taking a hold of the game, TAG's members decided to set up an unofficial alliance among members in the clan. At the time, roughly 15 members participated and were active in CyberNations from TAG, though the group was far from anything close to an alliance. Members were not even united by team, though many decided to join Blue Team. As a result of this, several members joined the NAAC, but most remained independent of alliances. Split and Foundation As the small rabble of TAG's CyberNations players struggled to find their place, bigger events went on at the home front. TAG's leader, TheGeneral, cracked down hard-overly hard-on TAG's members, and settled policy detrimental to the TAG CyberNations group's prosperity. A new movement, led by Tulak_Hord, a TAG member at the time, decided that for the good of the CyberNations group, a seperate site had to be formed, out of TheGeneral's sight. This front, led by Tulak and members ASB, ImperialMarch, and Kevcompman formed what is now TAGA's forums, at the time little more than a simple discussion site on how to prosper in CyberNations. Several others of TAG, namedly Mace_Jin_Kenobi, controlling the CN nation of Montenegro and representing the Coalition of Dark States, and GreatMagnus and Rebel_Strike, representing the National Alliance for Arctic Countries, agreed with the move and helped to get TAGA on its feet. However, as more members from TAG moved over to the newly-named Team Allied Guardians Alliance to play CyberNations, word leaked back to TheGeneral. Taking this in, the leader of TAG wanted full control over TAGA as well, though TAGA's founders knew this would only lead to trouble and potentially devestating effects on the group. When it was learned that TheGeneral had set the elections at TAG so his candidates for Senate would emerge victorious, the membership of TAG howled in rage, calling foul play. Though a trial commenced where TheGeneral was found not guilty, the members of TAGA, and several others from TAG, decided enough was enough. A formal split occured, sending nearly all of TAG's active members over to a new clan, the Rogues of Darkness. TAGA, however, lasted on as a CyberNations alliance, now split from TheGeneral's influence. Cementing Alliance Status Now that TAGA was independent from probing eyes, orders went underway to attempt to move TAGA into the CyberNations community as a full-time alliance. Tulak_Hord, for his part in the creation of TAGA, was named president of the alliance. TAGA originally started as a blue team alliance, as many of TAGA's leaders were blue team members at the time. However, due to the events of the Second Arctic War, and the introduction of the New Polar Order as a major blue team alliance, along with the already-firm NAAC, TAGA had little hope to compete. However, off a tip from NAAC member Rebel_Strike, TAGA's leaders looked another direction, to a relatively uncontested corner, Purple Team. The Legion were the dominant team of purple, but nearly no other alliances existed to compete with them for recruits. As the other teams avaliable were either too contested or totally ruled (such as the New Pacific Order's rule over Red Team), Purple was made the official color of TAGA. To further assist with the move, ASB was named Minister of Recruiting, while Kevcompman was promoted to Foreign Relations Chair. The International Scope Tide of Diplomacy TAGA's entrance to CyberNations was hardly noticed. At the time, the NPO dominated the CN headlines, inspiring mixed reactions of fear, awe, or anything in between to all alliances second to Ivan Moldavi's red alliance. This worked somewhat in TAGA's favor, and the first few days of existence granted TAGA new recruits at a fairly quick pace, netting twenty in five days. Also, several members from TAG and RoD came over to TAGA, paving the way for further membership. Due to connections with members of the CDS and NAAC, relations with both alliances began, as well as relations with the Consortium and Exion. However, just as TAGA was getting on its feet, the entire world was shattered by the Great War. TAGA's Entrance to the Great War http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e40/WR82/soldiers.jpg As LUE first declared a state of war on the NPO, TAGA was unready for war. The alliance was still small, barely over 30 members, and though they had grown fast, still second and far behind the powerful Legion in Purple Team. However, TAGA's member base still held memories of Blue Team, where several TAGA members had been in the NAAC during the Second Arctic War. This feeling of veangance spurred TAGA to push into action ahead of the rest of Team Purple. On July 16th, President Tulak_Hord announced to the members of TAGA to move into the war. A statement from Recruiting Head ASB, known as Amazonian Beasts to the CN community, at 11 PM that night formalized the plan to send TAGA into the ranks of the allied CoaLUEtion forces to fight against the NPO, and to enter The Great War. A sortie was launched that night, with over a dozen TAGA nations, attacking en masse on unsuspecting NPO and NpO nations, netting high success. The Good Fight TAGA's unsuspected success against the NPO-allied countries to kick the war off for the small alliance attracted attention from the larger members of the CoaLUEtion. Though small, TAGA members such as Amazonian Beasts and former NAAC member Greatmagnus became vocal members of the CoaLUEtion, arguing the points for attack and against the NPO's attempts to pin back the war of words. The attacks by TAGA members went well too, Tulak_Hord and Amazonian Beasts alone sending a combined 13 NPO nations to anarchy, and forcing four resignations. TAGA struck a great note by the joining of Smoked, a former Legion member who joined TAGA to fight the war. The nuclear armament of Smoked further set the tone for TAGA, and sent the morale of the alliance to incredible highs. However, eventually the CoaLUEtion itself faltered. With the peace between the ODN, Legion, and NPO established, TAGA began feeling the pressure on its alliance as the CoaLUEtion itself began to shrink. TAGA's purpose, to exact a measure of revenge for the Second Arctic War and to prove themselves in a dominated color finished, questions at the home front about the need to carry on war emerged. With the unexpected 24-hour cease-fire by the Coalition of Dark States, NAAC, LUE, and GGA, TAGA felt that nothing more was to be gained in this war, with the original goal already accomplished. Amazonian Beasts made a statement for the alliance, declaring hostilities over for TAGA against the NPO and NpO. For TAGA, the war was finished. The New Age of Growth Post-War Moves Though the war still raged between the last remnants of the CoaLUEtion and the NPO, TAGA was already setting its sights further. Though recruiting had been formally halted during the war, Amazonian Beasts once again restarted the program, picking up two further members immediately following the war. With the success of recruiting in the past, and the commitment of the current members to the establishment of TAGA as a force to be reckoned with and as the clear-cut #2 Team Purple alliance, TAGA's forseeable future looks bright. However, one dark spot still remains. TAGA's oldest nemasis, TheGeneral, still lurks on CyberNations. TAGA is planning to finish him, as his nation bio claims to be the leader of TAGA, where he has no place. Once TheGeneral is taught his place, TAGA will breathe easier. As of this writing, Kevcompman has begun war on TheGeneral. Expansion to Maroon With the addition of four new colors in July 2006, Black, Maroon, Yellow, and Pink, TAGA had set its eyes on possible moves or expansion. On July 29th, Expansion became real, as TAGA expanded its borders. Set on providing a spark to send TAGA towards its goal of one of the most powerful alliances, TAGA expanded into Team Maroon as well, to recieve the benefits of two recruit bases. Hopefully this will give a large member base to send TAGA into the triple digits, and into easy nuclear capability. The Flag Flying High http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e40/WR82/tagapy4.jpg The TAGA flag was developed by Sorm, TAGA's official developer of alliance pictures. The images of the TAGA flag, stand for the unity of people beneath TAGA's banner, and the strength of order and stability. TAGA's banner shows the various beliefs of TAGA, including loyalty, unity, honor, and strength. Government and Alliance Positions President The duties of the president are numerous. The president presides over all the ministers of TAGA, and is in charge of finalizing all pacts with other alliances. The president contributes to the outside image and relations of TAGA, and makes sure that the conduct of TAGA members is in line. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of maintaining TAGA's image and guide to all alliances. He helps with the process of NAPs and MDPs, and issues forth ambassadors to other clans. Minister of Recruiting The Minister of Recruiting is in charge of all affairs concerning the gathering of new members to TAGA. He updates the recruiting pages at the CN forums, and personally sends invites and feelers to all new purple nations inviting them to TAGA. Minister of Interior Affairs The Minister of Interior Affairs is in charge of maintaining the conduct of members inside of TAGA in an acceptable manner, and ensuring that the alliance remains stable and secure. He also helps communicate between members and their questions to other ministers or heads. He also helps members with improving economies and technology in their nations and assisting in religion and government. He also manages foreign aid with members. Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense is in charge of maintaining the defenses of TAGA's members, and giving military assistance. He also gives tips on managing militaries and assists with military foreign aid with members. Minister of War The Minister of War operates in conjunction with the cabinet of Ministers and the President. During times of war, he coordinates to select a course of action of TAGA in wars, and coordinates with other members to plan attacks in waves and in numbers. He also digs out rogues who attack TAGA members and directs attacks against them. Lieutenants Lieutenants are in charge of the various squadrons that make up the different strength categories of TAGA. They help members with basic problems and coordinate ideas between squad members. In times of war, these squads are led by their Lieutenants on targets. Current Pacts and Treaties Purple Power Pact-Consortium/TAGA Mutual Defense Pact Non-Aggression Pact With the NAAC Non-Aggression Pact With the Exion Non-Aggression Pact With the OIN Current Leaders President: Tulak_Hord Minister of Recruiting: Amazonian Beasts Minister of Foreign Affairs: Kevcompman Minister of Interior Affairs: Someone Minister of Defense: Lord Hobo Minister of War: GreatMagnus Minister of Dissing: ImperialMarch Important TAGA Links TAGA's Forum: http://s14.invisionfree.com/TAGA